


My Fates Name is Kandomere

by Bearfacewean



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, Bright - Freeform, Bright Fanfiction, Destiny, Elf, F/M, Kandomere - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Teratophilia, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfacewean/pseuds/Bearfacewean





	1. Chapter 1

My name cannot be pronounced.  No tongue or throat can create such a sound.  My body cannot be seen.  No living mind can comprehend my form.  I am nameless and I am formless to all and everything but my kind.

                But my power is unquestionable and my might is profound.  I am only tethered by my on-going purpose; to serve fate.

                My fates name is Kandomere.

 

He wakes up at the same time every morning, 5am.  Eyes open slowly to unveil the startling silver with black molten core.  He takes a single deep breath and licks his lips.  His coffee is being brewed downstairs.  It took 10 years to find that perfect coffee blend. 

With slow grace he removes the covers from his body and steps from the bed.  He is naked and he rolls his neck, breathing slowly through his nose.  From standing he falls forwards, as straight as a rod to his outstretched hands.  One thousand press-ups follow one thousand stomach crunches.  At this point he pulls on loose sweatpants and running shoes.  He pads to the gym downstairs and starts his explosive sprint on the treadmill, never letting up, never slowing down, only going faster.  An hour later he moves to the pool for a gentle swim.  Some mornings if a case is playing more on his mind his swim is vigorous, almost violent in his abuse of the blue waters.  Sometimes he is serene, barely moving but a finger as his body floats carelessly; his hair fanned out obeying the flow.  He is then handed a towel from his house maid, Bette, a human woman in her fifties, and then he pads back to the shower room in his en-suite.  I do not enter the shower room.  Everyone needs some semblance of privacy.

He was tense today.  His face didn’t show it, he would never betray his calm demeanour, but the punishment he endured on the treadmill, the thrashing he gave the waters…he may as well have just screamed his frustrations out loud.  Word got through about the location of a safe house.  The Shield of Light had gathered.  Each day they broke through local media stations broadcasting prophesies about the Dark Lords return and how they were the only ones that could stop it.  Something was happening within the ranks of magic, something new and dangerous.  It was his job to find out what it was.

Montehugh pulled up outside the front door and honked the horn, a noise Kandomere hated.  He gave dinner and dry-cleaning instructions to Bette and then walked outside and into the car.

My form merged with it.  What would have been arms latched to the sleek black roof as his partner drove them through the city.  Kandomere voice was clipped, direct as he instructed the back-up on the mission at hand.  They needed stealth, surprise, so all units were to remain back while my Fate and Montehugh crept upon their prey and struck.

I remained high, hovering just above him.  I must always be close, always be near to guide and influence.  My very being was drawn to him, to be close to him, but never to touch.  Free will is paramount so I must inspire movement, consideration, thought and action without ever betraying my form and touching that elvish surface less my form diminish.  This fleshed form was important, important enough to have one of my kind as his Keeper and important enough that it should be me, the most powerful of us all.

They pulled into the alley behind the warehouse.  Kandomere notified the squad of their position and slowly got out of the car.  My form saw all, eyes constantly on a pivot, circling and absorbing all and any.  Though humans with negative intent began moving from hidden doorways, they posed no real threat.  Kandomere and his partner were shielded from any onslaught behind the open car doors.  Coming from the other side, their squad, hearing of the ambush began moving in.  The Shield of Light would only be able to run, abandon their weapons to be chased down and arrested.  There was a short burst of gunfire which struck upon the car door, safely stopped by the armoured metal but as Kandomere stood to return fire, my world exploded.

A member of the Shield of Light pointed his weapon at my Charge.  His aim was at least three feet off target, but above him, glowing brightly and swirling intensely was Another.  I had only seen a few of my kind.  Many times when our charges are coming to the end of their path, they connect with another as special and as important.  Together we would bring that chapter of time and incidence to a close.  But my charge was at the beginning of his path, so seeing my counterpart use great power to change the path and the velocity of that incoming bullet to one that would penetrate Kandomeres skull just above his eye, and then exit out the back of his cervical spine, held me in a moment of blind terror.

The bullet was fired.  Kandomere, even with this elf hearing still had not heard the gunshot.  That shockwave was still travelling towards him.  My form has so many abilities.  I can make the wind blow, I can make the sun shine brighter, create cracks in concrete and freeze puddles.  I can grow trees and soften oceans, create lightning and eruptions.  But I could not stop this bullet, no wind, rain or obstacle could be manifested in time.  It was being propelled beyond this world’s physical dynamics.

_This_ form could not do that.  I needed my other form.

My being changed, took a new shape and with it another power.  I became a Gods image; pure, white, winged, long limbed, shining and luminescent.

That gunshot now rang out; the shockwave finally hit Kandomeres ears.  All of this in a unit of time only planets and stars understand, for when that almighty bang erupted, the bullet was already in my outstretched hand a hairsbreadth from that perfect skin.

A microscopic hint of realisation sparkled in those silver eyes that death was near to him and as I closed my fist around that failed promise I suddenly felt…

…him.  The bullet was indeed stopped by my astral flesh but its momentum was pushed by an astral power and my hand was thrust back and made contact with my charges skin.

Around me the squad descended upon the human that fired the gun but my Other created a path of obstacles and hindrances to help him get away.  In the background I could hear shouting.  Montehugh was calling on my charge, the squad were grunting orders at the other humans now throwing their weapons and attempting to run.  All of this chaos roared around me and all I knew was that Kandomere, my charge since before he was born, was turning his eyes to look upon me for the very first time and not only did they lock onto mine, but recognition mixed with surprise was there too.

He inhaled.  His body twisted, angled to take more of me in.  I could see a reflection in those eyes of a pale skinned woman, hair silver white with bright blue eyes.  She moved as I moved, mirrored in his silver stare.  But a frown replaced that look as Montehugh, still screaming his boss’s name suddenly arrived at his side.  I realised then that my hand was still touching the skin above his eyebrow and I could not help myself but to trace it slowly down his cheek, that bullet still warm against my palm.

His mouth was moving and then it was as if time itself suddenly became loud and the physical dimension of my power and the static dimension of Earth suddenly crashed into me.

I was flesh, mortal skin and bone and I was suddenly afraid for the very first time of my existence.

“Answer me!”  Kandomere suddenly grabbed by wrist, still holding the scolding hot bullet and he pushed me bodily against the car.  Montehugh was at his back, his weapon still drawn, his face somewhat pale.

“Who is she and where the fuck did she come from?!”  Kandomere pressed me bodily against the cold metal of the car, his forearm braced across my chest.  His pupils were massive and his teeth were gritted.  I realised I was making noises, actual noises were coming from my lips.  I could feel vibrations in what was my throat and the sounds were high, frightened.  My reflection still stared back at me.  My eyes, bright blue were wide and I shook.

“Who are you?!”  Kandomere never raised his voice, he never had to but that was fear in those eyes, another rare thing and it was coming out of him like anger.  Fear was making him loose his temper.  “Who are you!?”

“And where the fuck did she come from?!  Ask her that!”  Montehugh’s voice was almost shrill.  My reflection still could only shake.  On top of the screaming human noises and anger I heard roaring.  Something inside this body was pounding.  I was feeling.  I was _feeling_ …….

 

 

I was aware that my surroundings had changed and that movement was difficult.  Where I once could see everything, I realised that I had but two eyes and they were coated with a film.  My arms were locked together at the front of my body, handcuffs, I remembered and I discovered that this body that I was now housed inside was lying on its side inside a…

…a prison cell.


	2. My Fates Name is Kandomere - Part 2

I was aware that my surroundings had changed and that movement was difficult.  Where I once could see everything, I realised that I had but two eyes and they were coated with a film.  My arms were locked together at the front of my body, handcuffs, I remembered and I discovered that this body that I was now housed inside was lying on its side inside a…

…a prison cell.  I had not diminished.  I had not gone back to The Source.  Had I been asleep?  How long had my charge been alone without me?

I blinked and blinked to get the film from my eyes.  Slowly I could pick out more details as I tried to uncurl myself into a sitting position.  They had laid me out on a bench and as I balanced these new feet on the ground and placed my bound hands on my knees, I realised that I was not alone.  Just inside the cell, Kandomere leaned against the barred doors, his hands as always in his waistcoat pockets.  In the middle of the room was a table with two chairs.  Kandomere was pointing to it.

“Take a seat.”  His head tilted to the side, a sign of annoyance that I still had not moved.  He took one fraction of a step toward me, his pointed finger moving from me and back to the table.  “I said, take a seat.”  Something was in my throat.  I was so confused by this body, these sensations.  The very feeling of air moving in and out of me filled me with fear and yet awe.  I swallowed and felt my lips grimace as a thick fluid moved and slipped down my throat.  I suddenly realised then, my throat could make noise.

“I…” such an experience, the vibration tickled.  “I…”

“We will only begin our conversation when you are seated at this table.”  My feet were bare and cold on the hard plastic floor tiles and I realised I wore only a thin, white cloth dress that reached just passed my knees.  Tiny thin straps held it to my shoulders and the front carefully draped and dipped low.  Carefully I stood and moved to the table, unbalanced and shaking, and I gripped both bound hands around the chair back.  He simply watched me with that bored expression until I found my way around the seat and sat down.  Only then did he make his own way to the table and sit.  A blue folder was before him and he opened it, scanning the pages.  I tried to speak again,

“I…” and slowly moved my bound hands towards him but he drew back his fists and the folder with them.

“You,” he finally raised his eyes to mine and gripped my stare.  His voice was so cold, “were apprehended at the site of a Shield of Light safe house where officers of the law including my partner and myself were subject to gunfire.”

“I…”

“You, will immediately tell me who and what you are,” suddenly his voice became steelier, “and what you were doing there!”  But I could only shake my head, my mouth open and so, so dry.  Suddenly he moved the folder to the side, placed his fists on the table and stood, the force throwing the chair out and away from him.  He leaned over the small table and stood over me seething, his breathing deep and forced.  “You will tell me your name.”  He held my stare as I remained silent, my reflection was there in his eyes again and those eyes, my eyes, were pleading.  “Tell me your name!”

“I cannot tell you.”

“Why?”

“It cannot be said.”

“Why were you at the safe house?”

“Because you were.”

“What does that mean?”

I didn’t know what to do.  Nothing I could say of the truth would be believed and even if he did believe me it would lead to hours and hours of questioning and I could not afford to have him out of my sight.  I took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of refreshment and clarity it brought to me in this new body.  I had to think.  I knew this male, this elf.  I have always known him.  I had to use everything I could to get out of these cuffs and out of this cell!

“I can tell you nothing!”

“Why?!”

“Because I can remember nothing!”  It was called amnesia.  And it may just be what I needed to get out of this barred cell and somewhere I could get answers.  “I don’t know my name!  I don’t know where I live or why I was wherever you say I was.  I wish I could tell you these things, I do!  But I can’t!”  Slowly he backed away from the table, peeling himself away from me and picked up the chair, righting it before sitting back down.  I could see his struggle.  He was losing his temper and was trying to reel it in.  His voice was still steely but he spoke slowly.

“So we are playing that card.  You are lying and I want to know why!” He spoke through gritted teeth, so jagged and bared.

“What do you think happened, Officer?  Can’t you see my story through this fragile skull?”

“No.  I can’t explain what happened so I _need_ you to tell me, understand?!”

“I can’t…”

“You can’t remember?!  You can’t remember being in the alley next to that warehouse while the world around you was in a hail of gunfire?  You can’t remember the screaming and shouting of people everywhere, people dying?  Sirens from a dozen cop cars?  Are you telling you can’t remember these things?”

“No.”

“You can’t remember my partner and me taking on fire?”

“No.”

“You can’t remember appearing beside me out of the fucking blue and catching the bullet that was aimed at my head?!  Catching it in your hand?”

“You are making no sense.”  He leaned back in the chair, so far as to balance on two legs.  When he let the chair fall forward again he leaned over the table and pulled his long hair away from his face.  There on his forehead was a pale blue/black bruise.  He tapped on it lightly.

“Do you see this bruise?”  I nodded.  “I don’t usually bruise, so whatever hit me there hit me pretty hard.  This is where your hand connected with me when you caught the bullet aimed at my head.”  His hand had been in a fist this whole time.  He tipped his hand over and opened it up palm down to the table.  There was a dull thud when a crushed up piece of metal struck the table and spiralled in a circle before coming to a stop.  “That bullet.”  If that thing had struck him, he would have had little of his head left.

“Are you saying I stopped a bullet with my bare hands?  Don’t you think that’s a little…”  But he had reached across the table and grabbed my bound hands faster that I could see.  Being stuck in this human-like shell suddenly made me realise just how fast he could be.  He dragged me across the table to him and twisted them round, palm up to reveal the stark black and purple bruise that spanned across the whole of my right hand.  I grunted in pain as he thrust his finger angrily into the centre of that bruise, stabbing at it over and over.

“And this bruise is the one you received when you caught that bullet.”  I tried desperately to get myself out of his grip but he held fast.  “So I will ask you again.  Who and what are you?”

“I. Don’t. Know!” I screamed and pulled myself finally out of that grip.  I sat back, my eyes blurring again as I realised tears were about to fall out of them.

“Boss, that orc cop you wanted is here.”  Montehugh was standing outside of the cell staring in at her.  He looked pale and drawn.  He too had a terrible fright today and it wasn’t because he was caught in the middle of a gun fight.  He was afraid of her.

“Send him in.”  I watched as the smartly uniformed orc walked past the cell bars and opened the door.  He walked with a military stride, a professional, articulated gait.  He really cared about how Kandomere and Montehugh perceived him.  He stopped just inside and stood erect, his arms behind his back.  Kandomere barely gave him a look but I could barely take my eyes off him because above him, flexing and phasing this physical plane, was Another.  My heart started hammering.

“You asked for…” but Kandomere talked over him.

“Officer Jakoby, what do you see sitting on the other side of this table?”

“Sir?”

“Answer the question.”  Kandomere stood up from the table but swiped the bullet up in his fist.  Officer Jakoby simply stared at him then cut quick glances at me.  “Officer Jakoby.  Tell me what you see.”  Kandomere rotated the chair towards the orc.  Almost jittery, Officer Jakoby sat but just at the edge.  His eyes were kind and bright as he finally gave me all of his attention.  They darted all over me, blinking furiously.  “Well?”

“Sir,” Jakoby started.  “I see a, a woman, maybe mid-twenties.”

“I should have been clearer from the start, Officer Jakoby,” Kandomere walked around and leaned against the barred doors again, his fists back in his waist coat pockets.  “I asked you in here not, for you opinions and observations as a police officer.  I asked you in here because you, Officer Jakoby, are an orc, the only one I have access to just now who is not in a cell of his own so I will ask you again, Officer Jakoby, as an orc, tell me what you see.  Tell me what you sense from that.”  He pointed at me again while maintaining eye contact with the orc officer.  Jakoby nodded quickly and looked to me again, turning back in his chair and gripping the seat between his legs.  I finally managed to drag my eyes from his Other to him.

Those lovely orange eyes found me but this time he got a little closer.  He started wriggling his nose, his nostrils expanding and he breathed deep.  His eyes closed as he concentrated, concentrated on me.  Who knew what I smelled like!  I hoped human.  Human got me out of here.  Anything else…

“She smells human.  Afraid, very afraid and very confused.”

“What else?  Try harder.”  He looked back at me, his face almost apologetic.  Ever so slowly, he leaned his hands on the table and moved them towards me.

“May I?”

“May you what?”  Those tears, I realised had now started to slip down my face.  He reached out and took the tips of my fingers in his warm hand.  He tugged on them slightly and just because the caress was so gentle, I gave myself over to him.  He turned my hands over, grunting and shaking his head at the furious bruise covering one of them and then dipped his face to my palm and inhaled.  His breath was warm as he took me in, tickling me with his soft nose and chin.  Kandomere remained quiet; in fact I thought for a moment he had stopped breathing.  Jakoby then lifted his face and looked at me.

“Human, but…”  He stood then, the chair groaning against the tiles.  He was up and at my side, his face close to mine.

“Officer Jakoby?”  Kandomere had taken half a step forwards, but Jakoby remained there, his face close to my neck, almost snuffling.  The sensation was pleasant, his warm breath drawing me in, his hand now on my shoulder, a gentle reassurance.  And then I could only gasp and shudder as suddenly his tongue drew a delicious line from my jaw to my ear.

Jakoby was off me and driven into the wall before I could turn, Kandomere had lifted him high, legs dangling, gripped by his uniform.

“Sir, please, Sir.” Jakoby held up his hands, not fighting.  “Sir, to get a sense, I have to…to be sure!”  Kandomere released his uniform and slowly let him slide back to the floor.  “Sir, to get a sense.  As you asked!”

“What you learned from that better be good!”

“She’s human.”

“You are certain?”  Jakoby looked to me again then nodded hastily.   Kandomere caught his sleeve, turned on his heel and started to march him to the cell door.

“Your input has been appreciated, Officer Jakoby.  That will be all.”  But Jakoby clasped his hands together, dragging his feet.

“Miss,” he said to me imploringly.  “Miss, I am so sorry.”  He locked his eyes to mine and within that stare he was able to tell me everything.  He knew I wasn’t human, not entirely but he believed he was doing the right thing in pretending that I was.  Within that stare he asked that question and I could only nod and give him a smile that I hoped comforted him.  Montehugh reached inside and ushered him out then removed him entirely from my sight.  Kandomere closed the cell door again and looked back at me.  My tears just flowed and flowed and flowed.

“You have to let me go.”

“Do I?”

“You have no lawful reason to keep me here, unless my apparently being in the wrong place at the wrong time and saving your life is a crime.”  He tried to interrupt me but I wouldn’t give him the chance.  “I have no recollection of what happened at this safe house.  I have no recollection of seeing you before just now and if what is happening to me is in fact delirium or some kind of amnesia then I think I ought to make my way to a hospital, don’t you?”

“I want…”

“I don’t care what you want.  You have no right to keep me here.  Now un-cuff me and let me go.” He drew himself up to his full height, he moved like an animal, his muscles tense.  Montehugh was whispering behind him, telling him that I was right.

“I don’t like it either, Boss.  We have nothing.”

There was an almighty bang as Kandomere left, slamming the door behind him.  I could only look to where he had been and cry.

 

It was hard to tell how much time passed.  Time was something that happened to other things before this form enveloped me.  Montehugh called on me from the door and told me to put my hands through the bars so he could remove the cuffs.

“You are to be released to the UCLA Medical Centre.  They will look after you until you get your memory back or you finally decide to tell us what really happened out there.”  He took me by the arm and walked me through the station.  Everyone was staring, everyone including Officer Jakoby who smiled a kind smile then ducked out a door into the alley at the back of the station.  I didn’t see Kandomere anywhere.

“Where is he?”  Panic laced my voice and it was enough that Montehugh stopped.

“Who?”

“K…your boss.”

“I’m taking you to him.  He’s the one driving you to the hospital, doesn’t want you out of his sight.”  I barked a laugh, actually bending over from the hysteria that filled me.  Role reversal.  “Yeah, I don’t know why that’s funny.  We’re not laughing at any of this fucking weird shit.”  He made to get me walking again but stopped and turned me.  I still had a lop-sided smile on my face as I was trying to hold it in.  “Look.  I don’t know what happened out there today okay, but listen,” he breathed in and rolled his eyes.  “We’re freaking out!  K is freaking out.  That today, in that cell, that was K freaking out and I have never seen that shit happen!  You saved his fucking life, missy.”  Other officers had stopped what they were doing and had started to watch.  “We don’t know how you did it, but you did it and it would sure make us a whole lot more comfortable if you could just come clean, okay?”  He was massive before me, blocking out the sun that shone through the huge glass entrance doors.  I was so happy that I couldn’t see his eyes as I lied to him.

“I need to use the bathroom.”

A female officer escorted me to the restrooms at the back of the station.  The windows were high and small but thankfully the cleaners had left a big stack of toilet rolls in there so I could stand up on them, hoist myself up and through.  The windows lead right to the back alley where Jakoby was leaning against the wall, his head in his hands.  His mouth fell open at the sight of me land in front of him.  His Other warped the air above him.

“Jakoby.  I need you help!”


	3. My Fates Name is Kandomere - Part 3

A female officer escorted me to the restrooms at the back of the station.  The windows were high and small but thankfully the cleaners had left a big stack of toilet rolls in there so I could stand up on them, hoist myself up and through.  The windows lead right to the back alley where Jakoby was leaning against the wall, his head in his hands.  His mouth fell open at the sight of me land in front of him.  His Other warped the air above him.

“Jakoby.  I need you help!”

 

His hands flailed in front of him, his mouth simply fell open and he ran towards me.  He could only hold his hands at the sides of my head as he gawked, little strangled noises escaping him.

“I have been released, Jakoby.  I haven’t escaped!”

“Yes!  Yes you have!” he whispered loudly.  His hands were still flailing, not sure whether to grab me or move me or if the very touch of me might singe him.  “I saw that female officer take you to the restroom! You’re supposed to be taken to the hospital!  When they find out your missing…”

“They won’t find me missing, not if we hurry!”  I decided I had to try and calm him down so I slowly raised my hands and gently took him by the wrists.  “Jakoby, I know that lying to that elf in there was hard, but I promise you, you did the right thing.”  With his arms in my hands, his feet started to march. He leaned forwards so we were eye level; those bright orange eyes were huge, huge with fear.  “I need you to listen.  I need you to try and help me.”  He was nodding now, his tongue coming out and roaming over his lips.

“You are more than just a human, aren’t you?”  I nodded.  “I have never smelled anything like you before, you smell like the earth but like warm sunshine.  You smell like electricity and…”

“Jakoby.  I know that you are confused and I wish I could answer all your questions and explain, but I need to hurry before Kandomere realises that I’m not in that restroom.”

“Okay,” he said, clasping his strong, warm hands around my shoulders.  “W…what do you need me to do?”  I had to think. It wasn’t Jakoby’s help that I truly needed; it was his Other.  I needed to see if there was some way for it to communicate with me.  “I need you to go around the corner, close your eyes and cover your ears.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Nothing you need to see or hear.  I don’t have time to explain…”  But he let me go and ran around behind the dumpster.  Above me, his Other shifted the physics of this plane.  I truly hoped I hadn’t lost all of my abilities.  I reached inside myself and visualised my Other form.  The sparkling self, winged and strong and I held that image in my human mind.  That shivering form started to shift and become denser until its full physical and masculine self touched the ground before me.

“You look different, sister.  New hairstyle?”  Giant, stunning wings uncurled from his body and a smile came to his lips.  His skin was near white, just like mine with the same silver blond hair.  The true Earth-form of the Archangel.

“Brother I have little time.”

“Yes.  Your Fate believes you have vanished.  He fears for your safety.”  She could feel it then, feel Kandomeres heart start to quicken.  He was running back into the station.

“What has happened to me?  Why am I in this human shell?  Is this a punishment?  Have I somehow taken a wrong step on the path?”

“You are a prize amongst us, sister.  The brightest.  How can you ask such questions?”

“Because I have lost all abilities to hear!  I don’t know why this has been done to me.”  My voice was starting to rise in volume, panic was setting in and all the sensations were closing in on me.  It was all too much!

“His fate.  Your fate.  These things are intertwined, you know this.  You have always known this.  You are only what your Fate needs you to be.”

“My Fate needs me to be in human form?  That makes no sense!  I am so weak like this.  How am I supposed to influence him, guide him?  He is so much stronger that I.”  But my astral companion only smiled, a human gesture meant to calm me.

“You are the strongest you have ever been and only now have the strength to guide him on this path.  Remember that his destiny is at the top of a very tall tree.  There are many, many paths possible through many, many branches.  Every single one of them has a blossoming end.  He needs _this”_ he cast a gentle wave in my direction, “to blossom.”   I could hear the shouting begin from inside the station.

“Go now sister, before they see.”  I looked to the huddled form of Jakoby, his fingers still stuck in his ears and I could hear him singing, the growling resonating from his throat, a beautiful love song, no doubt.  There was a bright flash and my sibling changed form and moved slowly to its Fate.  A beautiful orc with a beautiful soul on a path of destiny all of his own.

“Jakoby!”  I whispered.  “Jakoby!”  I had to run to him and tap him on the shoulder.  He jumped up and took me by the shoulders.

“Oh, miss!  They know you are missing!”

“Get me back inside the rest room window!”  Suddenly, I was in his arms.  He almost threw me then to the window ledge where I could grip the frame.  The rest room was empty, the door swinging shut.  Jakoby pushed me, roughly up and through.  I barely had time to look back at him so see him give me thumbs up as the door started to open again.  I threw myself into one of the cubicles and flushed the toilet.

“Hey!”  The female police officer barged in.  “Where the hell did you go?”  I put on what I hoped was a look of innocence.

“What?  What do you mean?  I’ve been here all along.”

“You got her?”  Montehugh’s voice cut through the door.

“Got her.”

“Bring her out!  Boss’s freakin’ losing it!”

Montehugh took me again by the arm and walked me outside.  Kandomere was standing next to his car, his arms folder tight across his tense chest.  His teeth were grinding as he looked at me with distain.

“Get in the car.”  Montehugh made to open the back door for me but Kandomere hissed.

“Passenger side.  You’re not getting out my sight again.”  Montehugh said nothing, just walked me round, holding my arm up high like I was a child, and to him, I suppose I was.

Kandomere waited until I was sitting and the door closed behind me before he got into the driver’s seat.  He wouldn’t even look at me, just fastened his seat belt and grunted to me about putting mine on too.  Montehugh appeared then at the driver’s side window.

“Boss?  Boss, am I not coming too?”  In answer, Kandomere floored the car and sped off, a dust cloud in our wake.  I was thrown back, a surge of electricity seemed to fill my stomach and I gasped in fright.  The sound seemed to snap him out of his temper.

“You okay?”  I nodded and sat up better in the seat, pulling my white dress down over my knees again.  His eyes followed but then snapped back to the road.  He was literally slaloming through the traffic ahead at a speed too great for this road.  “Where did you go?”

“I told the officer, I was in the bathroom.”

“Chinga,” he swore quietly.  “More lies.  I went into that restroom and you were not there.”  He accelerated around a massive truck.  I gripped the door handle.

“Are you taking me to a hospital?”

“Are you sick?”

“No.”  A fast hand movement had the car swerve around a slower moving car effortlessly.

“So, I’m not taking you to a hospital.”

“Where are we going?”  He ignored me for a moment and continued driving, but I already knew where we were going.  We had driven this road thousands of times.  He was taking me home.

“I want answers from you.  Nothing about this, about you,” he finally met my eyes before wrapping them back around the road again, “feels right.  I’m not letting you out of my sight until I get the answers that I want!”

“And if I can’t give you those answers?  Are you going to keep me locked up in your basement?”  His basement was a beautiful wine cellar with mood lighting and comfortable couches, so that wouldn’t be too bad, I thought.

“You saved my life today.  You are denying it but it’s true.  I don’t understand why you are acting like my enemy.”

“That’s the last thing I would ever be to you, Kandomere, the very last thing!”  He swallowed a lump in his throat and licked his lips.  If I had blinked, I would have missed it but his eyes moved again to my legs, pressed tightly together in this almost see-though dress.

“This all comes down to trust.  You have no reason to trust me but I have every reason to trust you.  You caught that bullet and I know you meant to.  You tell me your story, and I’ll do everything in my power to show you what I could be to you.”

“What could you be to me, Kandomere?”  He licked his lips again and I found my own tongue responding, curving the soft line of my own lips.  A frown fastened itself onto his forehead.

“I’m taking you somewhere safe, then we talk.”

 

He still drove too fast all the way along his long driveway.  The gravel roared as braked suddenly and then got out the car.  I barely had time to get my seat belt undone before my door was thrown open and his hand thrust inside.

For so many years I kept my distance, close but never to touch and here was his hand, open and demanding me to hold it.  I obviously didn’t move fast enough before he grasped it and started to haul me out.  Only his strength kept me upright as a wave of disorientation and a sudden piercing headache came over me.  Abruptly he had me pushed against the car with both hands gripping my arms.  His eyes searched me as he held me at arm’s length.

“What happened?”  I tried to move my hands, trying to comfort the stabbing sensation through my skull but he held me fast.

“I don’t know.  My head hurts, I feel…” I had no idea what this sensation was called.  “Swirly.”  He glared at his car, looking at it like it was the reason for my pain.

“I should have taken you to a hospital.  “Mierda,” he spat.

“No, I’m fine.  I don’t need a hospital.”  Suddenly, his frown deepened and he tilted his head, trying to hear some phantom noise.  Then I heard it.  It sounded like thunder and it was coming from…me!  From my stomach.

“You’re hungry!”  My hand immediately pulled away from him and I clasped my stomach.

“What was that?!”

“Hunger.  You’re hungry.  How long has it been since you have eaten,” he gasped, “or had anything to drink for that matter?!”  I could only shake my head.

“Feels like, forever.”  I had never consumed food or drink and I completely forgot that was a thing humans had to do.  Thoughts of that coffee came to mind, those steaming hot, freshly baked croissants filled with wonderful cheeses.  I was aware of another sensation then, my mouth began watering.

“I have to get you inside.”

I knew this house, I knew every square inch of it but as a human, seeing the physical and not its energy, smelling the aromas, it was so serene, so open.

As soon as he walked me inside, Bette was standing in the entry hall, her lovely full body the essence of welcoming in her black and white maid uniform.  But her face!  On seeing me being pulled inside, her mouth opened and almost hit her chest.  Her bottom lip wobbled as if trying to find words.

“Sir,” she finally managed. “You have a guest.”

“This is Mrs Parker,” he said to me, “she is my house attendant.”  Bette managed a small curtsey.  “Mrs Parker, this is…” but he stopped short.  For a moment they just looked at each other.  My head was getting more and more pained and my stomach growled insistently.  “Mrs Parker, this woman is a witness and she is to stay here under my protection, do you understand?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“She is suffering from amnesia and cannot remember her name,” a cutting glance down to me, “apparently.  She will need food, drink, a shower and a change of clothes.”  But Bette was already walking towards me, her arms outstretched.

“Oh my poor Girl!”  I walked towards her but Kandomere still gripped my wrist.  Her smile was so warm.  “You must be terrified.”  I managed a smile.

“I’m okay.”

“Look at you!” she exclaimed stepping back from me.  She looked me fully up and down, taking me all in, my messy silver white hair and muddy white dress and bare feet.  “Just look at you!  Why, you look like an angel!”  Something stiffened beside me, his grip on my wrist got a little bit tighter and he pulled me to him, the tiniest fraction of an inch. Bette was making motions to pull me away from him, but he held firm.  His eyes locked me into place.  “Sir, if it pleases you I’ll take…” but she sighed.  “You really don’t remember your name?” Kandomeres eyes scored me.  I shook my head.

“It just doesn’t seem to want to come out of my mouth,” I explained.  I wasn’t telling lies.  I simply could not make the noise.

“Is there some name you like?  Something we could call you until your memory returns?”  I could only shrug.  My head was hurting fierce.  “You look like, well, you look like a little pearl.  All silvers and blues.  What about that? My grandmother was named Pearl.  Her name was actually Margaret, but…”

“Mrs Parker, _Pearl_ here is starving.”

“Very well, Sir, now if you could just let her go, I’ll take her immediately and get her something to eat.”  Her eyes moved to the wrist that he still held and he slowly, slowly released it, but his eyes, those silver eyes did not leave me until I was out of his line of sight.

Bette put a big cup of tea before me and a steaming bowl of tomato soup with crusty bread.

“I have to say I almost had a heart attack seeing you come through the door with our Mr. K.  Never in the 30 years of my working for him has he ever brought a young woman home.  Just typical it’s more work business.”  She laughed and fussed around the open kitchen pretending not to watch me take in every mouthful.  I also pretended not to notice that the in-house cameras all at once focused their position onto me.  He must be in the panic room, I thought.  All camera feeds went through to there.  Not letting me out of his sight, indeed.

 

………..

 

Kandomere stared at the wall of television screens, the blue lights dancing over his face.  Every possible camera was facing her.  He could see her from every angle.  She was so slight, so frail-looking in that dress but it held to her body, curving her soft shape, the fabric coiling with each movement she made.  Mrs Parker named her well, Pearl, something precious, something beautiful, a gem.

Only a few walls kept her from him, a distance crossed easily and effortlessly but it was too much, she was too far away.  Something was pushing him to her, pulling her to him.  He felt hot, breathless, dry and a deep unshakable frustration.  His muscles were taught and his jaw ached from clenching his teeth.

He watched as she spooned another mouthful of soup past those full lips and found himself licking his own.  He watched as she dipped her bread, her eyes closed with enjoyment as she savoured each bite.

He was hardening.  He gasped and tried to breathe but watching that mouth, seeing those fingers dart in and out of her mouth, licking them clean, it made him dizzy.  Dizzy with need, need to be closer to her and touched by her.  He had to shake this off.  He had to!

He sat and pulled himself out from his trousers.  He was absolutely solid and his manhood pulsed in his hand, raging hot and hungry.  Wrapping his fist around himself he pumped back and forth, watching her mouth close around her fingers, enjoying the taste.  He imagined his fingers in her mouth, her warm tongue lapping at his thumb, tasting her sweet juices from his skin as he delved between her luscious slit and then back to her mouth again.  He imagined tasting her then off her lips as he kissed her, then her mouth moving down to fully envelope his massive hard cock.

His release was almost violent, his back arching as he gripped his member hard, riding the waves of an incredible orgasm.  It has been so long, so long since anyone had stimulated him so.  He rode the crest of that bliss until it slowly, slowly calmed.  When his breathing returned to normal, he slumped forward, feeling a mix of release but another of guilt.  His forehead connected with the table and he recoiled as the pain reminded him of the day’s events.  He gently fingered his still-aching bruise on his forehead, his mind flashing back to the moment her hand connected with him, catching the bullet set out to destroy him.  Her face was a shining light, her eyes a window to something glorious and pure.  Her wings…

Her wings.

He sat down and covered his mouth with his hands and breathed deep.  Mrs Parker’s words echoed around his head.

“Why, you look like an angel.”


	4. My Fates Name is Kandomere - Part 4

He sat down and covered his mouth with his hands and breathed deep.  Mrs Parker’s words echoed around his head.

“Why, you look like an angel.”

 

……………………..

 

 

His eyes snapped back to her grey form on the tv monitors, now happily drinking some of Mrs Parkers hot chocolate.  He flattened his hands on the monitors face and stepped closer and closer till her form was nothing but pixels.  There were no wings, not now.  It must have been a trick of the light, a concoction of his brain at the moment of realisation that his death was so close.  But how did she get there?  How did she do it?  It could only have been magic.   He refused to believe in divinity and there was no such thing as angels.

 

He rolled his head off the tv’s cool glass and gripped his eyes shut, shoving himself back into his trousers.  He was so thirsty.  Something was happening to him and it was all because of her.  He hated not having answers, _answers_ were his job and it was why he was alive, why he existed!  Every part of him wanted to turn, head back to the kitchen and just be in her presence.  The further he was from her the more he felt like there was less oxygen getting to his lungs.  He needed answers and he needed them now.  No more cryptic clues and lies.  But he couldn’t face her yet.  Relieving himself didn’t give him the release that he needed.  He started to remove his waistcoat and tie and made his way to the gym.

 

…………

 

I had a new appreciation for how humans could get fat.  Food was amazing!  Everything that Bette put down to me was just so delicious and she could only laugh at me, watching me  _stuff my face_ , as she put it.

“It’s so nice seeing someone appreciate my cooking,” Bette smiled. 

“You don’t think Kandomere likes your cooking?”  I had never once heard him complain, but Bette shook her head.

“No, no.  It’s not that.  I don’t know if you remember much of the world when it comes to elves?”  I could only shrug.  “You wouldn’t be getting any elf house keeper, that’s for sure.”  Bette had a little laugh to herself.  “Mr Kandomere is an elf, but a furiously passionate one.  I think he just eats out of necessity, sometimes.  Oh he’ll only eat the best of the best like any other of his race but, I still see little appreciation for it.  You wouldn’t hear him moan out of enjoyment, let me put it that way.  I truly wonder what would make him actually happy, you know?  See what it would actually look like, him enjoying something.  When he brought you in that door this evening I nearly had a heart attack.  I thought, he’s brought a woman home!  Should have realised that you were something to do with his work.  Everything is something to do with his work!”

                I knew these things, knew them without truly understanding.  Every day I would see him go through this same routine.  He demanded excellence not only from himself but from those around him and when something wasn’t going the way he wanted, when he wasn’t getting the answers he sought, he would declare it an enemy, something to take down and reform so the outcome was as it should be.  The words of Jakoby’s _Other_ swam around my head.  This was the form that was required to help my Charge on his path to destiny.  I had to be made of flesh and blood.  I had to be physical, a  _physical_  being.  The only advantage my being in this human shell was that I could touch him, my _other_ form allowed me to manipulate anything that I wished.  It made no sense!

                “You must be very important, though,” she went on.  “I’m not asking any details about what happened to you, I understand that’s not my place, but I would have thought that he would have put you in a safe house or in a cell for safe keeping.  He obviously wants you close.”

                “Maybe he thinks this is the safest place for me to be in?” I asked picking up my hot chocolate.  Bette smiled and picked up her own mug.  “And he obviously trusts you enough to look after me.”  Bette’s smile grew as she drank.

                “He has been gone for a long time though,” she said looking around.  She held her breathe, head tilted as she listened intently.  “Treadmill,” she said matter-of-factly.   I listened and actually could hear the persistent banging coming from the gym downstairs.  I suddenly noticed that Bette had a great big frown on her face.

                “Is something wrong?”  Bette only thrust out her bottom lip.

                “He’s running.  He runs when he’s agitated.”  She was right.  It was obvious he was feeling annoyed that I wasn’t able to tell him anything about me but...

                “If you’re finished eating I’ll show you to the shower room, okay?  The only thing is that there is literally nothing really for you to wear.  Mr Kandomeres clothes most certainly won’t fit you and there are no female clothes in the house.  I’ll get this dress of yours laundered but in the meantime I’ll have to run over to my quarters and get you something of mine.  I’ll have some pj’s that will go on you until your dress is clean.”

                Bette showed me the way to the shower room and laid out some nice towels for me.  She came back five minutes later with a Minnie Mouse nightdress.

                “I bought this for my granddaughter but I forgot to pack them when I visited last year, so you are more than welcome to it in the meantime.”  I gave her my thanks and she waited until I removed my dress.  “I’ll take this to the laundry and get it all cleaned. It’ll be ready for you tomorrow morning.  She turned on the shower, said her goodnights and left me to it.

                Showering was amazing!  I just felt like if I remained in this fleshy form for much longer I would probably end up spending all my time bathing and eating.  Even though he was on the floor beneath me I could still hear him running.  He was pounding on that treadmill with such ferocity.

                I have no idea how much time had passed under that blissfully hot water when I realised that my fingertips were starting to get wrinkly, so thought it was probably a good idea to get out of the shower.  I had no idea how to turn it off, too many dials and buttons, so I towelled off and slipped into the nightdress.  It was only then that I realised I no longer heard Kandomere run.

                I opened the door to the shower room and made to step out in to the corridor…

                Kandomere was standing before me.

                He was half naked; a loose pair of running pants the only clothing he wore.  He was soaked in sweat, his blue hair looked navy/black and was slicked back off his face.  He was breathing hard, his shoulders and chest bellowed with each breath.  He said nothing as he glared at me and as I let my gaze fall from his intense eyes, down over his rippling, muscular chest and abs, I could think of nothing to say either.  All I was aware of was a strange liquid heat filling my stomach and a tingling sensation between my legs.  My knees felt slightly weak and despite copious amounts of soup and hot chocolate, my mouth was dry.  He leaned forwards, bracing himself on the doorframe, trapping me inside.  His eyes roamed down by body.  The nightdress was obviously meant for a younger, shorter girl.  It barely covered my backside and his eyes halted just at the hemline.

                “Kandomere?” I asked.  He moistened his lips with his tongue.  He too looked dry and a little weak on his feet.  He inhaled deeply through his nose and leaned in.

                “I could feel our distance,” he said, his eyes travelling up to meet mine again.  “I could feel it when you moved further away, when more walls separated us.  I felt like there was less air in the room, like I was losing something, my badge, my keys, something was out of my reach.  And it was you.”

I remembered the sensation.  Times had come where he moved quicker than my instincts, my concentration was lost on something and all of a sudden he had jumped aboard a moving train.  There was that moment of panic to find him and be near him.  In my flesh self it was there too, but I knew he was safe here.  I knew where he was.  “I need to know what this means,” he said stepping towards me again.  He was now leaning fully inside the shower room, his hands still gripping the doorframe outside like he was afraid to fully commit to coming all the way inside.  “I know you can explain it to me.”

“No, Kandomere,” I said holding my ground.  “No, I’m sorry but I can’t.”  He clenched his teeth and dipped his head, suddenly releasing the doorframe and taking a full step towards me.  He was now on me, his face came down next to mine and he seemed to inhale my scent.  His nose grazed my cheek, my chin, up and around my ear and into my hairline.  “Kandomere?”  I had spent my existence with him avoiding his touch, close but not too close, far but not too far, and now, this slight whisper of connection with him had me reeling.  I never wanted to be separated from him again!

“That orc lied, didn’t he?  You’re not human.” He continued scenting me, touching his cheek to my cheek.

“I am as human as I will ever be,” I gasped.  My knees started to shake now and I couldn’t control it.

“I need more,” he said and that simple sentence did something to me then.  That tingling between my legs became an insistent beating and where my mouth had run dry, it now watered and I swallowed it down, trying to contain myself.

“More?”  His hands ran up the sides of my thighs, either side of my waist to my arms then braced on my shoulders.  His eyes danced across mine as he licked his lips once more but then his jaw ticked as he clenched his teeth tight.

“More from you.”  I was so confused.  His touch was so enticing and where he touched me it sent me shivering with pleasures I had never hoped to experience, but his voice, his tone, his eyes spoke harshly.  He was angry, scared even.  He looked at me like an enemy, but an enemy he needed to have close.  An enemy he needed to feel.

“Why is this happening to me?”  His grip on my shoulders tightened and he leaned his forehead against mine.  His hot moist chest rose and fell deeply as he spoke through his teeth.  “Why am I feeling this way?  I have only just met you and I feel like I can never be apart from you.  Why, why is this happening?”  I was left speechless.  I had no words, I could make no sounds.  He started to back me up against the tiled wall; it was still wet from the steam.  I let him move me and press me hard against it.  All I was aware of was what I was feeling.  My breasts sat high and tight, my nipples were firm, protruding through the nightdress, between my legs was a pulsing beat, warmth and a slickness that I could feel between my thighs.

“Please,” I whispered.  His breath caught suddenly in his throat.

“Say that again.”

“Please, Kandomere.”

                He had been with many females in the past, never here, always at their home.  I had watched him with them, his delicate caresses, his searching, tasting mouth and his slow deep thrusts as he joined with them.  In my other form I had no emotions; there were no reactions or feelings.  I watched as a spectator would to ensure this connection, this interaction was not pulling him from his path.  But this was different.  My emotions were bubbling at the surface.  My body was reacting excitedly and all I could feel was want.  In my mind were flashes of him with those other females, their screams of pleasure and their cries of more and want as he sunk himself deep within them and I literally shook with desire that that could be me.

He trailed his hands up from my shoulder and throat to my face and cupped my chin.  He spoke against my mouth allowing his tongue to touch my lips.

                “Please.”

                “Please,” I repeated and allowed myself the slightest of movements.  My face inched forward and our lips pressed together.  Suddenly he growled and pressed me harder against the wall.  I shuddered as I felt between us, his erection pulsed and he ground it against me while he took my mouth in his with a will and a demand that took my breath away.  My mouth had never touched another’s and I could only follow his insisting lead.  His tongue pushed apart my lips and sought out mine and he growled again as he found it.  He grasped the back of my head and pulled me closer to him still.  I could only grip his slick waist as he ground and thrust his rock-hardness between us.  I was so aware of how wet I was and acting purely on instinct, I sought out something, anything to help relieve the ache that I felt there.

It was like he felt my need.  He aggressively broke off the kiss and held me against the wall, one hand between my breasts over my beating heart.  Suddenly he fell to his knees before me and grasped my hips, then with no warning pushed his face into my abdomen.  He layered kisses on me followed by deep but soft bites.  He bit all the way down, lower and lower before dipping his head between my legs.  My little nightdress was pushed up and revealed me to him.  He gave me one look, one moment to refuse him with those hard silver eyes before he buried his face in my aching folds.  If it wasn’t for him holding my hips I would have collapsed.

I didn’t think such things were possible, how such sensations were even imaginable but when his mouth touched me it was like my whole body was connected to that one hot spot between my legs.  My breasts swelled with pleasure without even being touched, my lips, and my tongue all felt electric and when his tongue pushed inside me I realised I was crying out, moaning at his touch.  His noises were deep as he lapped up my slick juices.  I could feel it run down my legs mixing with his saliva.  His lips vibrated against me with his deep growls and I heard my voice as I begged “Please!” again.  He let go of one hip and trailed that hand up my inner thigh.  He pulled back his tongue and I could feel his finger replace it.  He began pushing that finger inside, pushing upwards and moving in gentle circles when suddenly everything stopped.

He looked up at me, his silver eyes wide and both hands gently pressed against my abdomen.  My pelvis was thrusting towards him in slow gyrations as I ached to have him on me again.

“You’re a virgin,” he stated the fact through panting breaths.  It was true.  I had been in this body for less than a day.  I nodded and reached for his face.  I had no idea what he felt inside me to know such a thing and I thought for a horrible moment that he would move away from me and not want to touch me, but the complete opposite took place.  He was standing and lifting me into his arms before I knew what was happening.  His mouth crushed against mine again.  I wrapped my legs around his waist, enjoying the pulsing pressure of his engorged organ against me as he gripped me fiercely to him.  It was like we couldn’t get enough of the taste of one another.

He was moving then, walking out of the shower room and its steamy haze and along the dark corridor.  He kicked open his bedroom door and lay me down on the bed, remaining atop me and kissing me greedily.  I wrapped my legs tighter around him, desperate for any kind of touch, of friction to that hungry part of me.  Again, sensing my want he fastened one strong hand around both of my trembling wrists and held my arms over my head, the other arm he used to knead and caress my breast before he physically climbed down my body, a fleeting taste of each hardened nipple till his mouth hovered over my beating core.

Teasingly he licked me, letting his tongue linger at that electrified nub while his hands now cast slow circles around my nipples.

“I can’t get enough of you,” he grunted between savouring kisses.  “Every thought, every movement is about how close I can be to you!”  He growled again out of sheer frustration and he delved deeper into my warm slickness.  I bucked as the growl vibrated through my wetness and deep into my core and cried out his name, but he pulled me by the hips, closer, closer to his hungry mouth till his words and growled were drowned out inside me. I was breathing so hard, my head was getting lighter and lighter and my cries louder and louder as within me an incredible feeling was brewing.  It burned and cooled, it clenched and released my insides and felt like a gushing wave of unbelievable wonder.  It suddenly rushed down between my legs and I couldn’t help but scream, scream his name and plead and beg as he greedily drank it deep, deep down.  He kept his mouth pressed to me as the sensation began to subside but gently, coaxingly through a smile he began his kisses again around that electrified centre.  But it was too much and I twitched and trembled beneath him until he released me from his mouth.  He rose over me again and licked my lips.  He tasted sweet and I realised it was me and my wetness that I could taste from him, which only made that beating between my legs start up again.

I looked down between us and his engorged phallus had pushed up and out of his pants.

“Speak to me,” he said gazing into my eyes.  “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you,” I couldn’t express it any other way.  A smile curved at the sides of his mouth.  I knew that smile; it was one that he used in the interrogation room when he knew when he had someone just where he wanted them.  He pushed down his pants and his cock bounced against his abdomen.  He fisted it and smoothed his fingers over the juicy tip.

“There are so many things that we want, la chica.  So many desires, needs.  I have desires, I have needs, but they are denied.  You are denying me these things.”

“So you are denying me of my wants, Kandomere.  Is that it?”  He pushed his cock against that hardened centre of me and circled it around, dipping it inside so the engorged top was enveloped by my swollen flesh.  I cried out and reached for him, trying to push myself further onto him but he held back.  I could see the torment.  He desperately wanted his own release.  He needed to be inside me, surrounded by my wanting flesh but he held himself in check.

“Every question you answer, every honest truth you give me, I will give you more.”  But I knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.  The muscles of his chest were shaking with restraint.  I bit down on my lip and breathed deeply.  I could not tell him what I was, who I was.  It could have an impact on every part of his destiny, to know he was being pushed and pulled to the will of a greater idea and destination.  I still didn’t understand how my form made a difference to this path of his…until now.

Never before had he allowed himself to be so indiscreet.  Never before with any other had he let down all guards and been as he has wanted to be.  The other females he had taken felt almost timetabled; a painting by numbers.  Like Bette said, he ate to function.  Those others were to serve a purpose, to scratch an itch.  With me it was like he was finally letting himself feel, letting himself be guided by desire and want and not just need.  Maybe, just maybe the magic between us, the magic that pulls us together was needed to make him realise that there was more to connections than just function.  People should be in your life because you enjoy and appreciate them.  Everyone in his life was there because they were incidentally part of it.  They were in The Force, a colleague, a source, a useful tool.  The females were also tools he would use.  Pick up for a job or purpose and then replace.  What he was feeling with me forced him to surrender to the fact that he couldn’t always get what he wanted; he couldn’t always have it his way and that _want_ was more important than _need_.  That enjoyment from something was more important than using it for purpose.  That letting yourself feel and let go of these ties and let yourself be free will let you live and love and experience.  That was why I was flesh, to help him feel.

I was ready to help him feel everything I was capable of.

I let myself smile and writhe a little enjoying the feeling of the tip of his thickness inside of me.  He smiled back, that same smile.  I slid my hand up my body and grasped my breast, teasing the nipple with my thumb and forefinger gasping at the sensation.  He drew in a breath and I could feel his cock twitch inside me.  I was still sensitive from that incredible burst of pleasure I felt before so every movement of him down there seemed to intensify everything.

“We both want the same thing, Kandomere,” I slowly started to sit up, trailing my hand down to his gripped member.  I put my hand over his as he gripped himself firmly and then pushed at him, forcing him to slip himself out of me.  He gasped and frowned at me as I turned my legs under me until I was sitting on my knees before him.  “Don’t deny yourself of things that you want, things that you enjoy.”  He licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak.

“Are you an angel?” he asked, lifting my chin to look into his eyes.

“I am anything you want me to be,” I said pressing his hand to my face.

“Then I want you, closer,” he whispered.  I shuffled myself closer, our knees almost touching.  “Closer,” he repeated.  Now my knees pressed against his.  “No,” he growled.  “Closer,” I was in his arms again and pushed back on the bed.  He spread himself the length of me ensuring every part of him touched me.  He spread my legs with his knee and immediately pushed himself at my still-throbbing entrance.  His mouth found my throat and he devoured me, scraping his teeth over the delicate skin.  “I don’t want to be gentle,” he gasped.

“Anything you want to give, I will take, Kandomere.  I want all of you and for you to take all of me!”  His cock pushed in.  I tensed at the sudden but blissful intrusion.  My body for a moment froze as he pushed past the tightening muscles and then gently, the silky wetness of me allowed his massiveness to slide in.  He kept his eyes on me, watching for pain, I realised, but I was so soaked with want and he was so smooth and hard he slide deeper and deeper with ease.  I took a moment to adjust to his wonderful girth, already aware of a place inside of me that I would enjoy being massaged with his pounding bulk.  I wrapped my legs around him, aware it allowed him even deeper and I watched with delight as his eyes closed in blissful rapture.

His movements were crushing.  He slid himself deep, pushing himself deeper every time he reached the hilt.  He would grind himself against me, pushing himself against that collection of nerves that promised another tremendous wave of ecstasy again.  His pace quickened, his thickness stretching my untouched core.  His mouth roamed my exposed body, my mouth, my breasts, my throat, taking small bites then kissing the pain away.

“I want to see you,” his voice came out rasping.  “I want to see you cum on me.”  He pulled himself out and moved down, generously lapping at my slit before lying himself down.  He reached to me and guided me on top of him.  “Take it slow, he warned as I mounted his cock. He was right, this was incredible.  He felt so much bigger and the angle he pushed inside me ensured that he would rub right where I wanted.  I slid myself all the way down, slowly, slowly, breathing deeply as he completely filled me up.  “I won’t move,” he promised.  “Take what you want.”  I nodded and bit on my lip.  He reached up and fondled my breasts making me slicker and wetter.  He pushed his fingers between my legs to get some of that warm juice and then teased my nipples with it, making them slick and shiny.  I started to move and gasped as his massive head inside me seemed to make everything explode.  I knew I couldn’t take much more of this!  That incredible building within me was so close and every movement brought it nearer and nearer.  I went slow, relishing every thick inch of him, stretching me, invigorating me.  He was biting his lips, and began squeezing my breasts harder.  His cock was thumping inside me, pulsing with his increasing heartbeat.  “I want you to cum on me.” He growled and slowly started to grind his hips.

“You promised you wouldn’t move,” I scolded between gasps.

“You are holding back, keeping what I want away from me again.  “Now, I want you to cum on me!”  I let it go, my restraint, the thought of the pain that truly fucking him, riding him would bring.  I leaned over him and held onto his shoulders and then slammed myself down.  My back arched again and again and I ground myself in, screaming, bucking as with every thrust he was pounding every pleasure centre within me.

“Yes,” he was screaming, “Take it! Take it all!”  My electrified nub rubbed and gyrated against him with every incredible thrust.  He was panting, growling, grasping for me, pulling me against him as I rode him till his eyes began to widen.  That incredible burn began within me again and then hearing him,

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Argh!  Argh!  Please!” It burst from me just as every muscle within him tensed.  The cords of muscle in his neck contracted and his skin rippled as we both shattered.  Both our rippling waves of orgasm extended the life of the other.  His pumping, driving cock inside me sent new waves of ecstasy through me as my clenching, pounding sex dragged more pleasures to him.

                I collapsed on him, still twitching as his member started to relax within me.  He planted kisses all over what he could reach of me, my hair, my shoulders and I too pulled as much energy as I could muster to kiss him back.  He tasted of salt and my sweetness.  I lay there in a state of bliss, between my legs felt incredible, still echoing with that rapture.  We could only lie together, breathe and feel…..

 

…………

 

I woke up and it was daylight.  At some point he had lifted me properly into his bed and covered me over.  But something was wrong.  I sat bold upright and looked around the room.

                He was not there.

                He was not in the house.

                He was….

He was in trouble.

 

I bolted downstairs much to the surprise of Bette who was starting to pour me some coffee.  She looked me over, still in her tiny Minnie Mouse nightdress.

“Can I…” she hesitated as I ran past her to the door.

“No time, Bette!”  I half screamed.  I ran out, too fast and slipped on the floor and crashed into the wall.  Beside me was the key safe and I groped for it, flinging it open.

I knew the keys I was looking for.  The Bugatti.  He had taken it out only a handful of times before to a special track.  It was the fastest car in the large garage and now, I needed speed.

I fumbled with the fob and listened for the beep that signalled the car was open and then threw myself inside.  I didn’t even think about opening the outside garage doors, I just slammed the key in the hole and turned it, almost screaming out of relief when it started, put it into GO and smashed my foot on the pedal.  The car burst out the garage with the crash and I fought to control the wheel as I hurtled down the drive to the gate.  Then I smashed through that too!

I had to think.  Where was he?  I knew something was wrong!  It wasn’t just that he was far from me, something was wrong with his path.  Something was pulling him off it and I needed to get to him and now!  I listened to myself, feeling for the power that I knew had to still be in there.  I felt it then, a pull and I turned the steering wheel to match that pull, driving as fast as I could.  I had seen him drive many times, but suddenly seeing all the cars in the road ahead of me had me terrified.  I had to get through!  I knew I was screaming, screaming at other cars, screaming as people got in the way.  Terror leaked from my pores as I felt him getting closer and closer to that danger.

I spun the car around, something inside me telling me to faster.  The car slammed sideways into a wall as I propelled the car down an alley.  I suddenly knew where I was going.  It was back to that warehouse!  Cars all around me were swerving.  I was forcing my way down a one way street, all other cars screeched around me, screaming at me about my death wish.  I shut it all out, the tears streaming down my face making seeing so hard.  But I could hardly care about what I could see, I only knew what I could feel and I could feel it!  I was running out of time.

The warehouse was only a block away.  All around it were SWAT.  Just before them was Montehughs car.  He was inside!  I had to get inside!

I abandoned the car, the engine still running and wheels still moving.  I could hear shouting, people were grabbing for me.  Long black figures with guns were trying to pull me to them but I was slick with sweat and fear and I wrangled myself free.  I reached the door and threw it open.  More men were coming for me, screaming for me to get out, get away from danger but I couldn’t stop.  I could feel him.  He was closer now, closer.

I hit the first floor, my breath coming out of coughs and rasps as my throat filled with a thickness that I couldn’t swallow down.

He was hiding behind a wall, his gun drawn, but he didn’t see him, no one could see him, the human, his gun drawn and pointed, pointed right at my Charge.  My voice stuck in my throat.  I ran!  I ran with all that I had just as the gun fired.  Kandomere was suddenly in my arms and we crashed to the floor together.  Another shot rang out and shouting erupted as everyone turned to the shooters position and opened fire.  The man’s head burst wide open before he fell to the ground.

I could only hear a ringing in my ears.  Words were being said, someone was yelling, everyone was yelling but one voice broke through.

“No,” he was saying.  “No!”

“Boss!”  Montehugh reached us and leaned over Kandomeres prone form.  “Boss, you hit?”  But Kandomere was yelling, gripping me by the shoulders, trying to lie me down.  I had done it!  I had saved him, got him out of the way of another bullet, but something was still wrong.  I reached out, feeling his body, roaming my hands over his chest.  It missed him, I thought as relief filled me.

“Holy fucking shit, Boss!”  Montehugh was now saying.  “She saved you!  She saved you again.”  But Kandomere was still yelling something.  He leaned over me and I was trying to speak.  Everyone was running, shouting “Clear!” and “Medic!” but all I knew was that he was ok.  I made it and the path was still in front of him as it was supposed to be.

I was starting to feel cold; this tiny nightdress did nothing to keep the chill from me.  I blinked, trying to get the sweat out of my eyes and Kandomeres beautiful face cleared before me.  Silver tears lined his sparkling eyes and his mouth was turned down at the edges as he grit his teeth together.

“Kandomere,” I finally managed past the lump in my throat.

“Don’t try and talk,” he said.  I realised his hands were on my chest, pressing down.

“Medic,” I heard someone scream again.  I frowned as I realised it was he, Kandomere that shouted it.  He was roaring it at the top of his lungs.  Montehugh was standing over me, his hand over his mouth.  Something was still wrong.

There was blood on his shirt; blood that hadn’t come from him.  Blood, I realised that was coming from me.  I was getting colder.  I was dying.

Kandomere just held me, pressing on the wound that leaked my vital fluids.  My back felt warm and I realised that the bullet had passed straight through me.

“No,” he was saying before screaming on the medics that Monteghugh kept saying were coming up the stairs.

“It’s all as it should be,” I told him but he shook his head again, that tear freeing itself to trickle down his pale, beautiful face.  “It’s okay, Kandomere.  The path is true.”

“You are my angel,” he said frowning now as the blood pushed out past his fingers.

“I am everything you need me to be,” I said, feeling my flesh-self fade away.  “I am the seizing rust stopping you from opening the doors on buildings rigged to explode,” I laughed.  “I am the wind at your back as you chase down suspects.  I am the magic that lets you grasp your gun when it is just out of your reach,” I paused and wiped the tear before it fell down his cheek.  “I am the stopper of bullets…” he stopped me with a kiss, deep and searching as if trying to revive me with will alone.

“And if I want you to be near me, always?  Always by my side?”  I laughed again and nodded.

“Then I shall be near you, Kandomere.  Always.  But know this; I am not your fate.  There is much more to your life than fleeting interactions.  What we had, you will have again.  You just have to follow the path.”

Beside me, Montehugh gasped and started to back away.  Kandomere too began shaking his head, reaching for me, my blood covering his hands.  But the blood started to fade, and as the blood started to fade, disappear from his fingers, so too did my vision.

Slowly, the beautiful figure of Kandomere started to fade and fade and fade….to black.

 

…………

 

My form again expanded within the space that was called Earth.  Beneath me, my Fate sat hunched over the ground, his hands searching the empty floor as a medical team streamed around him.  Montehugh was grasping for him, trying to pull him to his feet but he was yelling, hammering at the ground with his fists.  The SWAT had cleared the area and no other dangers were close.  Tonight he would need to go home and enjoy a meal, sit with Montehugh as a friend and enjoy his company.

He was holding him now, letting Montehugh comfort him.

I pushed my powers beyond the building.  Outside, beyond the cordon set up by the police, a young woman grasped at her tiny amethyst necklace and slid it along the chain.  She was hoping everyone was okay, that no one got hurt.

“Claudia,” her friend called.  “What happened?”  Claudia shook her head.

“Hey, Kayla.  I don’t know,” she replied.  “I have to say I’ll be glad I won’t have to pass this way to work anymore.  It always felt kinda dangerous.”

 

…………

 

Ward and Jakoby sat in their police cruiser eating well stocked burritos.  Their angels blended and merged with the world above them, invisible to the physical world.

                “Your energy is different today,” Jakoby’s _Other_ commented, flexing its wings.  “Something is on your mind.”  Ward’s _Other_ squirmed, sending waves of energy out and beyond.

                “One touch,” it replied.  “One touch and there are limitless possibilities of the flesh.  You saw what happened with the Fate named Kandomere.”

“Kandomeres _Other_ was forced into that form, forced to catch that bullet to endure a flesh state because it was required for his destiny.”

“I know,” it replied.  It flexed as it moved to Jakoby’s window and smiled an angel smile.  “He has such strength, your Fate, such determination of will and such a need to please.”  But Jakoby’s _Other_ emitted a shockwave pushing Wards away.

                “You will keep yourself away from my Fate!” It warned.  “Jakoby has One meant for him, a precious ripe thing that will fill his heart and his loins and it is not you!”  Wards _Other_ deflated and moved back to the void above the cruiser.

It sighed as only Angels sighed.

 

……….

 

THE END.


End file.
